


Bamboozled

by Sevik



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:01:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27629939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevik/pseuds/Sevik
Summary: Wilde *is held*
Relationships: Zolf Smith/Oscar Wilde
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	Bamboozled

Wilde rudely interrupts Zolf's deep discussion with Azu. "Zolf? Be a dear? Hold this for me?"

And Zolf, because he trusts Wilde and also because his talk with Azu is focusing on the latest book of Harrison Campbell, reaches out blindly, palm facing upwards. Something warm and familiar and precious is placed inside, on top, around, then grasps him.

He looks up. It's Oscar's hand. If it weren't for the deeply loving eyes gazing into his he would have been enraged by the shit-eating grin the man wears on his face. He feels the blush creeping up his neck regardless.

Wilde fake-gasps as he leans down and in, closer. "You have been lied to?! Fooled!? Tricked! Duped! Bamboozled!", he says, voice warm and low. He kisses him on the cheek, gives his hand a squeeze and winks at him as he strides off.

Zolf looks after him and blinks. They've been married for 8 years now. There's something new everyday.


End file.
